Starsand
by chocolatemarzipan
Summary: IssacxMia Falling in love is like looking at the stars. If you pick one out of the billions and stare at it long enough, all the others will melt away. A tale of true love, stars, and the power to create miracles.


---------------------  
  
Starsand  
  
---------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or the song used in this fic.   
  
Warning: A/U  
  
"Falling in love is like looking at the stars.   
  
If you pick one out of the billions and stare at it long enough,   
  
all the others will melt away."  
  
-Unknown  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Starsand... I watched it fall from the heavens. How I loved telling her stories when the entire world was asleep and I was alone with her on the bench, my love unwavering, me smiling, the little kisses I gave her on top of her forehead. She would sigh deeply and tell me she loved me and I would always reply "I love you more than all these stars..." Then I would tell her the story of star sand...  
  
A long time ago when there was no people yet, there where millions and millions of stars even more than there is now, because we used to be those stars. Every once in a while in the heavens, a star would die out and crash into the earth. This is how the people were made, and when one a person would die the wind would take them away, and they'd become stars again. One time these two people fell in love, the girl was named Jenna and the boy she loved was Garet. Everbody envied them because even when they were stars they were in love, and the people where still waiting for their lovers. One day the spiteful people killed Garet out of pure jealousy and threw his body in the river. Jenna spent three days waiting for him to come back, and when he never showed up she began looking for him. It took her a week to finally realize he was never coming back. She cried to the gods asking for Garet back but they could not... so Jenna lived her life alone, never to marry for she couldn't live her life without the one she loved. Then one day a chill wind went across the land and Jenna became sick and she passed away. And when she became a star once again, she became the brightest of them all, and whenever the stars came into the sky at night they would spill sparkles onto the earth, which is the dew of the flowers, as a sign of the love between Jenna and Garet. They had found each other once again.  
  
  
  
When I was finished she would fall asleep in my arms and I would hold her, these were the moments I once lived for, but moments don't last forever, and I knew that deep in my heart, that eventually we'd seperate.  
  
I had loved her since the first moment I saw her. That day so many years ago. She was helping her uncle move into a new house across the street, she was carrying heavy boxes into the house, smiling as she was doing this. She was beautiful, her cerulean colored hair was pulled back and let a few layers of bangs into her face. I watched her through my window and decided to help her. I walked up to her hesitating, holding my breath...  
  
Would you like some help...  
  
She turned to me, and smiled. "Sure"  
  
I grabbed the box from her and our hands touched. She blushed and I walked her into the house and helped her rearrange the furniture. After a few hours we were finished and she brought me outside to drink lemonade, it was 6:00 by then and the fireflies came out. It was dark, but the light of the fireflies provided a beautiful sight, the moonlight softly shone on the surrondings of the house-- the trees, the tall grass, it looked like something that came out of a dream. We stayed quiet as we watched the lights dance in the darkness, the silence engufing us. Then her voice interrupted the silence filling the air like a song... she gazed at me with those sweet eyes.  
  
"Do you want to dance?"  
  
Yes...  
  
I took her hand and led her into the field. Our knees were deep in the tall grass and the fireflies dance around us, it was a surreal fantasy, and I loved it. She leaned against my chest and I held her, she closed her eyes and exhaled...  
  
"Tell me something-- anything."  
  
That was the first time I had told someone my bedtime story. She smiled when I was done.   
  
"I don't even know your name..."  
  
It's Issac.  
  
"Issac, where did you come from?"  
  
Nowhere.. I'm just a dream.  
  
"I hope this isn't a dream it feels so real."  
  
Mia. I whispered into her ear.  
  
She looked directly in my eyes, her beautiful blue eyes gazing in my stormy ones. I leaned in closer, and felt my heartbeat suffocate me. I ran my fingers through her hair, it was silky and shiny, the mercury colored locks getting stuck in between my fingers. I teased her, my hands touched her face so lightly, letting me feel the softness of her skin. Her eyes glistened in the moonlight... and I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her. I brushed her soft strawberry lips softly with mine.   
  
I hardly knew her and I fell for her.  
  
The next day I asked Mia out on a date, we went to the local coffee shop. I had grown to become her friend and so much more. I loved her. Two months later after dating for a while I asked her to be my girlfriend and she agreed. I spent that whole day preparing for our anniversary. I had called her that day nervous and excited at the same time.  
  
Are you ready?  
  
"Yes you can pick me up now.."  
  
I drove to her house and parked at the first available space I could find. I knocked on the door... her house was a Victorian style house, painted white and blue, it was a cute little house ideal for raising children. She opened the door.  
  
"Hi. Do you want to come in?"  
  
No it's okay.  
  
I held out my hand and she accepted it and I let her out into the world. She wore jeans and a brown coat with a black scarf, she looked casual and beautiful. I held her hand and felt her warmth radiate from her fingers. We walked along the sidewalk, talking, and laughing. I brought her to the park and we sat on the bench. It was a cold December day, there was snow all around us like a gigantic white blanket. She smiled at me and I kissed her, her cheeks turned a reddish color.  
  
"Issac why did you decide to help me that day?"  
  
It's because I knew you needed help and you looked like a very nice person.  
  
"Ohhh...." she looked to the sky.  
  
It was dark, and gloomy. Then she knew what was going to happen. It was almost like she had a connection with the clouds and in that instant, it began to snow.  
  
"C'mon... let's go."  
  
She grabbed me off the bench, and we ran around in the snow like little children. She was laughing, and smiling. I threw a snowball at her, and we fought until it hurt us to even move. I went up to her, and she was panting from our little fight.   
  
She giggled as I brushed off the flecks of white powder stuck in her hair.  
  
I love you Mia.  
  
"I love you too Issac."  
  
She loved me. It was as if the whole world had stopped for one moment and froze in time. It was pure magic. A more powerful force was at work now, something that could never be described.  
  
But all good things have to end...  
  
[Fukaku shizumari kaeru... tsutsumikomareta sora to karada wo kogasu taiyou, anata ga kieteiku  
  
Nani wo motome samayou no? Hitorikiri no boku wa...  
  
Amid a stillness profound as death... enshrouded in the sky and the sun that burns the flesh, you   
  
are vanishing as you go.  
  
What is it that I seek amid this wandering? What for myself, all alone--]  
  
When I first met her I was sixteen, I was young and I was naive. She deserved someone better than me, someone perfect. I was not rich, I hardly had enough money to pay for my apartment. I did not finish my schooling, I hardly had anything. Her parents took note of this. One day when I was out with her she recieved a call from her mother, her dad was in the hospital. He had cancer. She was devestated, you could see it her eyes... she was clutching onto her happiness while being torn apart. Then a ray of hope shined for her and her family. They recieved news of a treatment center in another country, by then they were desperate to find any way to let him live, for his health was fading away every second. And one month later, she was gone.  
  
[Sameta hitomi no oku de nikushimi wo dakishimenagara  
  
jibun o urande mo itami wa kie wa shinai  
  
Eien ni ikiru kanashimi o dakishimete  
  
Even if you despise yourself from within the depths of frigid eyes still clutching at the hatred,  
  
the pain will not, cannot be stifled.  
  
Embracing that eternally living sorrow,]  
  
I ran my fingers through the last thing she gave me before she left... a star pendant that had been passed down for generations. I felt the cold metal glide across my fingertips chilling me from the inside out. I set it to the side of my drawer and laid out against the couch. Ten years makes such a difference. I laid there in my twenty-six year old body gazing at the ceiling, counting the holes. My eyelids dropped till all I saw was black.  
  
~dream(not in first person)~  
  
Candy cotton clouds adorned the pink and orange colored sky. Alone sat the two lovers whispering words of forever and eternally. The girl was wearing a beautiful white dress, her hair falling around her. The boy was wearing a plain black t-shirt and jeans, his midnight blue eyes gazed at the beautiful angel before him.  
  
She picked up a flower with dew on the tips. "Issac, tell me again about starsand once more..."  
  
He explained to her in great detail and feeling the story once again, as she had heard it over and over, not changing a single word. After he finished, Mia had tears in her eyes, and they spilled onto her skin like a waterful of agony, he noticed this and cupped her face into his hands. He leaned in closer and kissed the salty tears away and proceeded to move to her lips.  
  
The wind blew softly against the field of flowers they were in, letting the plants sway, like waves in the ocean. He moved away when she ran out of breath. They sat there silent for a while watching the sun set down the horizon. The rays hitting their face, giving them reasurance that they were alive. The orange reddish hues radiating from the sun hit the sky and made it turn the most beautiful colors-- blue, pink, red, and orange, all in one.  
  
She broke the silence with a murmur, "Issac I'm leaving..."  
  
He looked to the sky and sighed in deeply "I know Mia."  
  
"Please Issac, understand."  
  
He put a finger to her lips, lightly touching them.  
  
"You don't have to tell me Mia, I understand, I want you to be happy, I can't be selfish and tell you not to go, your dad needs you so much."  
  
A single tear fell from her eye suddenly.  
  
"Bu-but I love you."  
  
"And I love you too."  
  
She reached onto the necklace slipped around her neck and removed the clasp. She let it fall gently onto the palm of her hand.   
  
"Here Issac I want you to have this."  
  
He shook his head. "Mia I can't accept that, it belongs to you."  
  
"Please..."  
  
She put it in his hand, Issac touched the pendant softly, the gold glittered in the sun, it was a simple thing, but had so much beauty. A plain golden star. He put it in the pocket of his shirt, and took Mia's hand.   
  
"I hope you know that wherever you go, no matter how far, I'll always be there."  
  
The words echoed throughout the meadow, forever lingering among the vast sea of lillacs and orchids. Capturing the very essence of true love itself. He reached out to hug her, but she was gone, she had faded away.  
  
~end of dream~  
  
I woke up feeling disatisfied, I had held on to the past, my very memories of her for so long, that I had forgotten to think about myself. I got off the couch and looked around my house, it was warm and sweet, perfumed by the old rustic smell that had been in the house for years. I walked out to the porch, and thought to myself. I wonder how Mia would feel if she knew I bought her old house. I smiled at thoughts of her, isn't it odd how after all the years I still held on...  
  
  
  
Believe me I had dated people, but none of them ever came close to being as good as her. I guess she was the one for me. The doorbell rang, it was the same routine, the one I had expected for years. Wake up, work around the house, sleep, check mail, work some more, and sleep. The mail came through a little slot in the door and spilled all over my floor. I picked them up and went through them quickly.   
  
Junk, junk, bill, junk, bill, bill--  
  
I saw the pecuiliar letter adressed by: Mia Hawthorne. I gazed at the writing, the way it was perfect. My heart rate grew as I opened it.  
  
"Issac,  
  
I'm in town for a while. It would be nice to catch up, I hope to see you soon possibly tomorrow at 5:00.   
  
Love,  
  
Mia"  
  
I set the letter down on the table and sighed. Was this it? Did I have my second chance? No, I must not get my hopes up. I looked out the window, it was a bright day, the sky was clear, not a cloud in sight, the sun shined, and it shed light into the house. I grabbed the broom and sweeped the dust from the room. It swirled around in the air as it went up, it made me cough. She couldn't see me like this. I was so different.  
  
-The Next Day-  
  
Outside I am calm and cool. Inside I'm nervous and anxious. I tried to keep myself from throwing up today, but I couldn't help the feeling of my heart being in my throat. It beat wildly within my chest, I thought I was having a heart attack. I couldn't help but smile today though. I watched the clock as it went by slower and slower, killing me inside. By 11:00 I was already waiting by the door, waiting for my princess. The 6 hours went by unimaginably.   
  
At 5:00 I opened the door, she hadn't knocked. No one was there, I sat on the porch. It was fall, the leaves were all around the floor painting it with the most beautiful colors. I spotted her car in the distance, a convertible, she was rich. Her car moved forward, slowly rolling onto the patch of green grass, it stopped. I walked off the porch nonchalantly, but I froze when she came out.   
  
Mia. There are no words to describe her beauty. She was like a goddess, her crystal blue eyes, matching the hue of her hair. Her clothes were casual, a white top and a pair of low-rider jeans. She held out her hand to me,  
  
"Long time no see Issac."  
  
I reached out to grab her hand. It took an eternity to get there. I held it tightly, her hand was soft like butter. I let go after a while. I started to walk with her into the house.  
  
You are so beautiful Mia, even more than before.  
  
She grew red.  
  
"Umm li-listen Issac, before you get the wrong idea I have to tell you something."  
  
She hesitated with her words.   
  
"I'm getting married, next week, I came here to invite you. I know it's been so long and all. I really wanted to catch up--"  
  
I had tuned out by then. It took me long to comprehend what she had said. She was getting married. To someone else.   
  
After a few hours of talking to her about her fiancce I understood. He was rich, he was handsome, he had goals, he had dreams, he was better than all of this. He was better than me. He loved her. She loved him. I guess that was the end of my chance.   
  
It was dark outside when she left. The wind had scattered the leaves, across the empty street. Its silence whispered words of days gone by. I stood alone in my house and listened for something to break the stillness of the neverending void. I didn't tell her, because I wanted to run... I wanted to leave, I couldn't stay there... I tried to hide from my problems but I knew sooner or later they would surface again. I can tell myself to be strong and move on but when I finally see her again I can't. Why should I care? Why should I at all?   
  
-Next Day-  
  
I had invited Mia here today so we could talk some more. She had come early, she was wearing a purple sundress. I guess she was more comfortable with me now. She seemed less tense.  
  
Mia it's so nice to see you today.  
  
"Likewise Issac. So what is going on today?"  
  
"You'll see..."  
  
She smiled as I led her outside. I brought her into the field, our field, of rainbow flowers, hidden under marshmallow clouds. I put one hand over her eyes the other right over her shoulder, and let my hand rest over her heart. It was beating wildly and relentlessly, and in that moment I found out again-- she still loved me. When I had brought her in deep enough I uncovered her eyes, she gazed at it for a while, her eyes where glazed. It was a lake, I had only brought her here once before, she had loved it so much, but that was the day she had learned the horrible news that took her away from me.  
  
Are you okay...  
  
She turned around, she was crying. "Thank you so much."  
  
It was tears of joy...   
  
She sat on the side of the river letting her legs in. I sat by her, talking and wondering.  
  
"Mia, do you love him?"  
  
She looked at the water, it was crystal clear, she had always despised her reflection, because it showed the real her, but when I looked into the river, her face was blank.  
  
"Yes, I guess I do..."  
  
I had unintentionally made her feel guilty, and I could tell easily, I knew Mia too well, I knew her more than she knew herself. Then I turned to tell her something and she spun around and kissed me. She was crying, she could hold everything all in, she could deny her mind, she could pretend to be in love, but she could never deny her heart.  
  
It started to snow...  
  
[kieta kimi wo omoitsuzukeru koto shika dekinakute  
  
boku no kawaru koto no nai kimi e no omoi wa  
  
fukaku fukaku genzai mo,  
  
sou...aishiteiru  
  
I cannot help still remembering that vanished person whom once you were,  
  
and my unwavering, unchangeable feelings toward you:  
  
So deeply, so very deeply, even now...  
  
yes... I love you still.]  
  
We ran to the house, holding each other's hands and laughing. Wishing to have one more chance before we let go. I carried her up the steps of the creaky old house, the old musty smell was gone, it now smelled of vanilla and lillac. She sat down on the floor as I lit a fire. I gave her a blanket and looked for some old newspaper and matches, I threw it inside the fireplace, and watched it engulf in flames. She let me sit down beside her, the flames illuminating her face, warming her up from the inside out. It was warm, the whole house was contained within a giant barrier of heat as we watched the snowflakes dance outside of the window.  
  
I embraced her, she let herself fall deeply into my arms and allowed me to caress her hair with my fingers. I loved her, more than my life.  
  
Mia...  
  
"Yes Issac."  
  
Tell me really, why you're here.  
  
"Because it's what my heart tells me to do..."  
  
I was sinking into her words, each of them were embedded into my heart. I stayed quiet for a while just trying to let the feeling in my chest die down, the feeling where you don't know whether to laugh or to cry because your so happy you've found it but so afraid to let it go. Her eyes were closed, she was in her own world, and I was there with her, never to let her go.  
  
"Tell me about star sand Issac, before this ends..."  
  
A long time ago when there was no people yet, there where millions and millions of stars even more than there is now, because we used to be those stars. Every once in a while in the heavens, a star would die out and crash into the earth. This is how the people were made, and when one a person would die the wind would take them away, and they'd become stars again. One time these two people fell in love, the girl was named Jenna and the boy she loved was Garet. Everbody envied them because even when they were stars they were in love, and the people where still waiting for their lovers. One day the spiteful people killed Garet out of pure jealousy and threw his body in the river. Jenna spent three days waiting for him to come back, and when he never showed up she began looking for him. It took her a week to finally realize he was never coming back. She cried to the gods asking for Garet back but they could not... so Jenna lived her life alone, never to marry for she couldn't live her life without the one she loved. Then one day a chill wind went across the land and Jenna became sick and she passed away. And when she became a star once again, she became the brightest of them all, and whenever the stars came into the sky at night they would spill sparkles onto the earth, which is the dew of the flowers, as a sign of the love between Jenna and Garet. They had found each other once again. And even if they leave-- they'll always have each other...  
  
The ending this time made her happy, and she fell asleep in my arms. I kissed her forehead lightly.   
  
I love you...  
  
[Tsuki-akari ni terasarete kuchizusanda kimi no na mo kaze ni sarawarete kieta  
  
Illumined by the moonlight, even the feel of your name, hummed beneath my breath, is snatched away and extinguished by the wind.]  
  
I am now 70 years old, so different from that of my youth, I have grown in many ways since that day. I married, had children. I walk down the steps of this convalesent facility into the garden, it was embellished with flowers of many colors, the pathways were carved out of smooth stone. I saw my wife sitting there on the bench,  
  
Hi... Sarah  
  
She gave me a puzzled look.  
  
It is I, Issac, your prince charming.  
  
She smiled with her beautiful eyes shining at me.  
  
"How are you today?"  
  
Very good... I wrote something for you.  
  
"Really? Let me hear"  
  
I spoke softly and powerfully.  
  
Understand that there is no one else,  
  
No one else like you,  
  
Deny the fact that your the one,  
  
Everything is you,  
  
Never can someone else take your place,  
  
I have you now there's nothing left,  
  
A little whisper from your lips,  
  
Buys me reassurance that everything,  
  
Lies except for you because only,  
  
You could know the truth, that I love you..  
  
Her eyes welled up with tears.   
  
"That's so beautiful Issac, thank you."  
  
I held her hand and gazed out into the sky, the inevitability of the day still rummaging in my brain.  
  
54 years ago Mia woke up and left me. 54 years ago, I had run away. 54 years ago...  
  
-flashback-  
  
I woke up in the morning, she was gone, there was nothing there, but a letter.  
  
"Dear Issac,  
  
By the time you read this, I will be gone, it will be my wedding, I came back because I needed to know, if this was real. It was real, I've found out, but I can't hold on to this, I love you, but I can't be with you. I can't say anything else, that's all you need to know.  
  
With all my love,  
  
Mia."  
  
I dropped the letter and drove to the church. The rain began to pound in my windshield, an empty distraction. I got there parked in the front and ran inside, I felt like a madman barging into the church, but this was important. I ran into her room.  
  
She stood there draped in a immaculately white dress adorned with sequins, it was a tube top dress, it puffed out at the ends showing the elaborate decorations, Mia's sapphire hair was put up in a messy bun, which was parted by a astonishing tiara. I was breathless, she turned around and looked at me...  
  
"Issac what are you doing here?"  
  
Mia. I uh- can't let you go through with this.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
It's because I love you, always have, always will. Both of us know this is wrong, Mia we were meant for each other, you can't deny it, it's written in the stars. I can't live without you...  
  
"My heart says--"  
  
We aren't connected by our hearts anymore, we're connected by our souls...  
  
[Yoake ni hohoemu kimi ga oshiete kureta ano uta wo utaitsuzuke  
  
hoshizora ni kaeru namida wo kazoeteta  
  
nando mo nando mo tada kurikaeshiteita yoru  
  
aa, fukaku fukaku genzai mo  
  
sou...aishiteiru  
  
I kept singing that song for you, the one you taught me as you smiled at the dawn;  
  
and I kept on counting the tears that returned to the starry sky;  
  
again and again and yet again, the nights merely repeated themselves--  
  
ah, so deeply, so very deeply, even now...  
  
yes... I love you still.]  
  
  
  
I squeezed her hand softly...   
  
Sarah.  
  
"Yes Issac..."  
  
Why is it like this?  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Everything turns out the wrong way, but it somehow turns out right.  
  
"I know."  
  
She pushed me away, and started crying. Oh no, it was happening again.   
  
Nurse!  
  
They came quickly and took her away. My love once again taken away into the cold room she hated so much. My love had Alzheimer's it struck her swift and fast like a snake bite. Sometimes I'd play along with her disease pretending I was someone else, pretending she was someone else. Like earlier today she was Sarah but I bet you deep inside she knows who she is... and she's Mia. She crawled into her senility so soon that it was hard to know that all this time, the curse had come true. Even though I was with her, in some ways I knew she wasn't with me. I loved her so much, my children love her, my friends love her. She is perfect. She's my Mia, and that's all she'll ever be.  
  
I visited her later. She looked at me with the innocence of a child.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
I'm Issac...  
  
"Issac what a nice name. Who am I?"  
  
You're Mia.  
  
I was walking out of the room until Mia stopped me.   
  
"Don't leave."  
  
Don't worry Mia, I never will.  
  
"Can you tell me a story Issac?"  
  
Sure...  
  
A long time ago when there was no people yet, there where millions and millions of stars even more than there is now, because we used to be those stars. Every once in a while in the heavens, a star would die out and crash into the earth. This is how the people were made, and when one a person would die the wind would take them away, and they'd become stars again. One time these two people fell in love, the girl was named Jenna and the boy she loved was Garet. Everbody envied them because even when they were stars they were in love, and the people where still waiting for their lovers. One day the spiteful people killed Garet out of pure jealousy and threw his body in the river. Jenna spent three days waiting for him to come back, and when he never showed up she began looking for him. It took her a week to finally realize he was never coming back. She cried to the gods asking for Garet back but they could not... so Jenna lived her life alone, never to marry for she couldn't live her life without the one she loved. Then one day a chill wind went across the land and Jenna became sick and she passed away. And when she became a star once again, she became the brightest of them all, and whenever the stars came into the sky at night they would spill sparkles onto the earth, which is the dew of the flowers, as a sign of the love between Jenna and Garet. They had found each other once again. And even if they leave-- they'll always have each other... just not in ways they had hoped.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She fell asleep again, but this time I knew she wasn't gonna leave. I sat close to her, I knew by the time she woke up, she would forget. That's how the disease worked, but everytime I was with her, she would remember things. The doctors had said, that there was something different about Mia's case of Alzheimer's, she would recall things when people she loved where near, it was incredible.   
  
I drifted in and out of sleep. The heart rate machine was droning in my ear, so close but yet so far.   
  
"Issac..."  
  
"Issac is that you?"  
  
"I love you Issac"  
  
I opened my eyes.   
  
Mia?  
  
"You came back Issac."  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes or ears. Mia was speaking and she remembered.   
  
Of course, I love you too Mia.  
  
"Issac, where did you come from?"  
  
Nowhere.. I'm just a dream.  
  
"I hope this isn't a dream it feels so real."  
  
Mia.   
  
It was a sense of deja vu. I held her hand once again, it was still as soft as butter, her hair was still as glowing as the moon, her eyes still shined, her lips still glistened. We never changed, though maybe in appearance, though maybe in time, but we never changed our love. Not one bit, not for one moment. True love isn't measured by years or miles, nor capacity nor strength, but by how much you care. Does your heart ache and break? Do you cry for their pain even when they're strong? Do their eyes see you through the heart and touch your soul so deeply that it hurts? That is love, and that is what matters the most, and I feel all of it. But at this moment, I can't feel anything. My heart hurts, and I feel like I'm falling apart.   
  
"What's wrong Issac?!?"  
  
I don't reply. She calls for the nurse by pressing a red button.   
  
Mia I love you...  
  
"No Issac don't say that. Don't die on me please!"  
  
She bursts into tears.  
  
Mia I'll never leave you. I hope you know that wherever you go, no matter how far, I'll always be there.... remember that.  
  
"I know that, but please no..."  
  
Bye, I love you.  
  
I close my eyes for one last time.  
  
Every night I watch her as she goes out into the garden, the promise of star sand, and as the sun comes up she kisses the dew on the flowers, because she knows I am there.  
  
_______________________________________________   
  
THE END!! Ta-da!  
  
This was loosely based on Nicholas Spark's book "The Notebook."  
  
Yes the girl is Mia! 


End file.
